Midnight Forest
by Jeweltjuh
Summary: Sakura was on a mission. While taking a bath in the lake her clothes got stolen. Guess who stole them? Lemon SasuSaku
1. Midnight Forest

Midnight Forest. Excuse me for any grammar faults. I'm from Holland, so it's not so good ^^"

"Let's rest here, we can make a good base to sleep in these woods,"

Sakura was on a trainings mission with two male Chuunins. She had to teach them survival techniques. It was pretty hard, because they openly had the hots for her. The pinkette already dressed herself really as ugly as she could and she knotted her hair in an ugly bun. It didn't work, so she hadn't taken a shower or a bath for about two days, because the boys were always watching her. She felt dirty and sweaty. But she knew this forest and they didn't, so she was going to take a nice bath in the Konomizu lake.

_'Stupid little teen boys. Tsunade better give me the girls next time.'_

She landed on a open spot and the two boys landed just behind her. She sighed, they were pretty bad at making a base camp and this was the last night they had their training. They had to do it alone now.

"Alright guys, you put up a camp. This is the final part of your training. I'll leave you alone. When I come back it's all set and done. Got me!?'  
The boys nodded like puppies and Sakura walked away, into the dark woods.

After 15 minutes she arrived at the lake. It was her most favourite lake in the whole world. Fireflies danced in the air, making small lights upon the water, and the full moon glanced into the water. She didn't notice anyone else around here so she undid herself of her outfit. First her red tank top. Followed by her most boring black t-shirt. She kicked out her black boots and a pair of really old and faded jeans. The only thing sexy about what she wore was her matching set of underwear. A black thong with a black lace bra.  
At last she undid her long pink hair of it's ugly bun. It fell just above her perfect ass.

Slowly she walked into the water. It felt really warm. She walked in until the water came just above her boobs. Sakura put her head back and her pink hair flowed into the water. As she watched the stars and the moon her thoughts wondered off.

Suddenly she heard bushes rustle and she sensed a familiar chakra. A dark figure walked to the rock where she put her clothes and took them. Then it walked away.  
"HEY!" but she realized that the two boys could hear her. And she didn't wanted them to see her like this. She'd rather have the thief seeing her like this than those guys.

She ran out the water and she followed the thief's trail of chakra. She couldn't help but notice the familiar chakra. Besides, it was like it left a trail of chakra on purpose.  
Sakura knew she came close. It was like if the thief wanted her to find him.  
Meanwhile, she tied her wet hair back again. She prepared for a fight.

She entered a circle of trees. In the middle of it was the dark figure. Her eyes widened. Indeed, the thief wanted her to find him. He wanted her to find him.

"Good evening Sakura," said a familiar voice. He walked closer to her and she froze.  
_'How could this be? Why was he here?'_ her thoughts were running like crazy and her heart beat twice as fast.

Sasuke stood right in front of her. In the moonlight he looked even more sexier then she could remember. She knew it was long ago and far away, but her love never disappeared.  
Sasuke stroke her pink hair and caressed her cheek. Sakura's body shivered. She knew she shouldn't be here, but her feet were determined to stay where they were.

Sasuke looked at her. Damn, how much he still liked her. Damn, how much he wanted to be with her. Damn, how much he wanted to take her right now. And damn, her boobs were gorgeous.  
He couldn't resist her. He had to take his chances.  
Softly he kissed her cherry coloured lips. Waiting for a response from her.

Sakura's mind wouldn't listen to her heart. Seconds ago she was thinking of plans to get away from here. Now she just needed his touch.  
Damnit, Sasuke.  
She answered his kiss with more passion. Her hands ran through his black coloured hair.

Sasuke bit her lip, making her moan a bit. God, she was so gorgeous. He needed her. He knew it all along. He wanted her. So freaking bad.  
His tong licked her lips and she opened her mouth just a bit. He slid his tongue in and played sensually with hers.  
One hand pulled out her bun, revealing her long pink hair.

'I like it so much better this way,' he whispered.

As their kiss became hell more intense Sakura could feel her becoming all warm inside. She wanted him.  
Sasuke felt his cock harden. He wanted the pink haired girl just as much as she wanted him.  
One hand cupped her, still wet, breast, softly kneading it. Sasuke felt her breath fasten. He needed more of her. He undid her black lace bra in just a sec. God, she really had beautiful boobs.

Her nipples were hard and longing for him. He took one in his mouth, sucking and softly biting it.  
Sakura let out a moan. Oh, she wasn't sure how much more of this she could take.

Sasuke started a trail of butterfly kisses back up to her lips. With a bit of force he let his tongue enter again. She tasted so sweet.  
"I wonder if you taste just as sweet down there," and he let out a moan.

Suddenly Sakura snapped. She pushed Sasuke away.  
"We can't do this!" she screamed.  
"What are you doing here? How did you know that I was here? What the hell do you want from me!?"

Sasuke sighed, of course this would happen. He already thought it was too easy.

"Yes, we can do this. And do you know why?" he paused for a second, looking at Sakura. Her eyes were filled with lust and confusion.

"Because I love you."

Sakura's eyes widened. "That's not funny..."

"It's not a joke. I really do love you. All these years when I was alone I dreamed of you. You are the one who brought me back from the monster I was to the guy I am now. I need you Sakura."

Sakura still looked at him. She didn't knew what to think. It were all the words she ever wanted to hear from him. Her heart beat twice as fast again.

"I was on my way to Konoha to tell you that. And then I saw you in the lake."  
Sasuke stepped closer to her again. He played with the a tip of her long pink hair.  
"You were so beautiful. Like a nymph."

Sakura's heart melted. In an instant she hugged him. He kissed her. She kissed him back.  
Both of them got lost in the passion. Sakura pulled over his white shirt and threw it on the ground. Her hands caressed his muscular chest. She kissed little butterfly kisses in his neck. Slowly she made her way down. She undid his pants and saw his hardened member locked up in his boxer.

"Free me Sakura,' he whispered.

Sakura undid his boxer and licked his length. Playing with the tip of it, Sasuke moaned. He wanted more. He gently pushed her head more against his body. Forcing her to take his dick in her mouth. She went up and down, licking his tip and sucking it. Sasuke moaned louder. Sakura licked his pre-cum away and took his full length in her mouth.

Sasuke pushed her away and lay her on the ground. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted his angel. Now.  
Sakura let her panties remove by him. Sasuke slid two fingers inside of her. Sakura groaned by the pleasant feeling of it.

"You like that?" he asked her. Sakura nodded.  
"Say it!"  
"Yes..." she groaned.  
"Yes what?"  
"Yes, I like it! I want you Sasuke. Damn it. Let me feel you."

He wouldn't be told that twice. He swapped his fingers for his dick. She was so tight. He felt her walls around him. God, she was so wet. Her juices spilled over his cock. Her arms around his neck. She moved her hips in the same pace as he moved his. His member pleased her so damn much.  
She could feel her climax nearing.

"Sasuke, I... I,..." she groaned.  
"Not yet, Sakura."

He removed himself out of her and turned her over on her belly. He lifted her ass just a bit up. Next thing, he entered her again.

"Ah! Sasuke!"

One hand cupped her breast, playing with her nipples. His pace fastened. It wouldn't take too long now.  
He heard Sakura moaning and groaning. Her walls started to tighten even more around his dick. He couldn't take any longer.

"Come for me Sakura!"

Sakura bit her lip, but she couldn't help the loud scream escaping her lips when she came. God, she was so sexy. With one final trust he emptied his release inside of her. Then he collapsed, sitting on the forest ground.  
Sakura crawled against them. Both still panting. He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. He was sure about never letting her go again. She belonged to him. She was his now. And forever.

They looked at the stars. The view was stunning. It was how it was supposed to be. Sasuke and Sakura. Dark and Light. He and she. It was perfect.

"Are you coming back to Konoha with me now, Sasuke?"  
"Hn, I don't know.."  
"What!?" her eyes widened again.

"Just kidding. I will never let you go again. I want to stay with you. Now and forever."  
Sakura punched him against his chest. Never would she dream of something like this. But when it happened, she felt blessed.

* * *

My first lemon. I hope you liked it. Reviews make me a happy girl. Feedback too.  
Check the alternate ending to. I warn you, it's totally different.

Xx Jewell


	2. Alternate Ending

Alternate Ending

"Let's rest here, we can make a good base to sleep in these woods,"

Sakura was on a trainings mission with two male Chuunins. She had to teach them survival techniques. It was pretty hard, because they openly had the hots for her. The pinkette already dressed herself really as ugly as she could and she knotted her hair in an ugly bun. It didn't work, so she hadn't taken a shower or a bath for about two days, because the boys were always watching her. She felt dirty and sweaty. But she knew this forest and they didn't, so she was going to take a nice bath in the Konomizu lake.

_'Stupid little teen boys. Tsunade better give me the girls next time.'_

She landed on a open spot and the two boys landed just behind her. She sighed, they were pretty bad at making a base camp and this was the last night they had their training. They had to do it alone now.

"Alright guys, you put up a camp. This is the final part of your training. I'll leave you alone. When I come back it's all set and done. Got me!?'  
The boys nodded like puppies and Sakura walked away, into the dark woods.

After 15 minutes she arrived at the lake. It was her most favourite lake in the whole world. Fireflies danced in the air, making small lights upon the water, and the full moon glanced into the water. She didn't notice anyone else around here so she undid herself of her outfit. First her red tank top. Followed by her most boring black t-shirt. She kicked out her black boots and a pair of really old and faded jeans. The only thing sexy about what she wore was her matching set of underwear. A black thong with a black lace bra.  
At last she undid her long pink hair of it's ugly bun. It fell just above her perfect ass.

Slowly she walked into the water. It felt really warm. She walked in until the water came just above her boobs. Sakura put her head back and her pink hair flowed into the water. As she watched the stars and the moon her thoughts wondered off.

Suddenly she heard bushes rustle and she sensed a familiar chakra. A dark figure walked to the rock where she put her clothes and took them. Then it walked away.  
"HEY!" but she realized that the two boys could hear her. And she didn't wanted them to see her like this. She'd rather have the thief seeing her like this than those guys.

She ran out the water and she followed the thief's trail of chakra. She couldn't help but notice the familiar chakra. Besides, it was like it left a trail of chakra on purpose.  
Sakura knew she came close. It was like if the thief wanted her to find him.  
Meanwhile, she tied her wet hair back again. She prepared for a fight.

She entered a circle of trees. In the middle of it was the dark figure. Her eyes widened. Indeed, the thief wanted her to find him. He wanted her to find him.

"Good evening Sakura," said a familiar voice. He walked closer to her and she froze.  
_'How could this be? Why was he here?'_ her thoughts were running like crazy and her heart beat twice as fast.

Sasuke stood right in front of her. In the moonlight he looked even more sexier then she could remember. She knew it was long ago and far away, but her love never disappeared.  
Sasuke stroke her pink hair and caressed her cheek. Sakura's body shivered. She knew she shouldn't be here, but her feet were determined to stay where they were.

Sasuke looked at her. Damn, how much he still liked her. Damn, how much he wanted to be with her. Damn, how much he wanted to take her right now. And damn, her boobs were gorgeous.  
He couldn't resist her. He had to take his chances.  
Softly he kissed her cherry coloured lips. Waiting for a response from her.

Sakura's mind wouldn't listen to her heart. Seconds ago she was thinking of plans to get away from here. Now she just needed his touch.  
Damnit, Sasuke.  
She answered his kiss with more passion. Her hands ran through his black coloured hair.

Sasuke bit her lip, making her moan a bit. God, she was so gorgeous. He needed her. He knew it all along. He wanted her. So freaking bad.  
His tong licked her lips and she opened her mouth just a bit. He slid his tongue in and played sensually with hers.  
One hand pulled out her bun, revealing her long pink hair.

'I like it so much better this way,' he whispered.

As their kiss became hell more intense Sakura could feel her becoming all warm inside. She wanted him.  
Sasuke felt his cock harden. He wanted the pink haired girl just as much as she wanted him.  
One hand cupped her, still wet, breast, softly kneading it. Sasuke felt her breath fasten. He needed more of her. He undid her black lace bra in just a sec. God, she really had beautiful boobs.

Her nipples were hard and longing for him. He took one in his mouth, sucking and softly biting it.  
Sakura let out a moan. Oh, she wasn't sure how much more of this she could take.

Sasuke started a trail of butterfly kisses back up to her lips. With a bit of force he let his tongue enter again. She tasted so sweet.  
"I wonder if you taste just as sweet down there," and he let out a moan.

Suddenly Sakura snapped. She pushed Sasuke away.  
"We can't do this!" she screamed.  
"What are you doing here? How did you know that I was here? What the hell do you want from me!?"

Sasuke sighed, of course this would happen. He already thought it was too easy.

"Yes, we can do this. And do you know why?" he paused for a second, looking at Sakura. Her eyes were filled with lust and confusion.

"Because I love you."

Sakura's eyes widened. "That's not funny..."

"It's not a joke. I really do love you. All these years when I was alone I dreamed of you. You are the one who brought me back from the monster I was to the guy I am now. I need you Sakura."

It was all she ever wanted to hear. Years she had longed for these words. And here he was. Saying them. But she didn't want them anymore. Cause she wasn't planning on falling for him again.  
Yes, she still loved him. But he never could make her happy. He had hurt her too much. She wasn't planning on allowing him to do it ever again.

She walked away from him. Grabbing her clothes together. First her bra, then her jeans. Next was her black t-shirt followed by her red tank top.

Then she turned around and walked away. Back to the camp.  
Sasuke grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch me. I don't want you to touch me anymore. With every touch you hurt me. I can't take it. I don't have any faith in you left."  
Tears came up in her eyes.

"You don't even know how much you hurt me through these years. You can't just show up and fuck me like nothing happened. That face of an angel does not help you. I'm sorry, but I'm not your girl. You have to find somebody who doesn't know your past. It's too late Sasuke. I'm sorry."

Sasuke nodded and turned around.

"I hoped you would've forgave me after all these years."

"That's the point. All these years. I can't forgive you. I had so many dreams about you and me. But now I know better. And you should too."

"You can't do this, Sakura."  
"Yes I can. I'm gonna find someone who will never hurt me. It's a big world. You will find someone too. And it's not that I don't love you. I just don't wanna be with you."

Sasuke ran away. Leaving her behind. Again.

'Stupid girl, you should have known,' Sakura thought. But then she smiled. It was fine. She managed all these years without him and she would feel fine soon enough.  
It was a good decision. She will find somebody else. Who will love her forever. Who will never hurt her. She deserved that.

* * *

I told you it was different. Inspired by 'White Horse' from Taylor Swift.  
As I said, reviews and feedback make me a happy girl.

Xx Jewell


End file.
